1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner-lock foldable joint and, more particularly, to an inner-lock foldable joint used for connecting two bars together.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a foldable joint is typically used on a foldable bicycle. Prior art foldable joints are usually articulated to one side of two base plates, and these two base plates are respectively connected to two bars. Furthermore, a locking device is placed externally to lock the two connected base plates, and in this manner the two bars are locked together. Since the joint is mounted on the bicycle frame, jolts while riding will place the joint under extreme external forces. To achieve a compact connecting lock with sufficient strength that is also easy to assemble, the prior art locking device has a large and complicated design. However, the design of modern foldable bicycles is becoming very exacting, and a huge joint seems too burdensome and even unaesthetic, and may even be hit accidentally by the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved foldable joint to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
One objective of the present invention is to provide an inner-lock foldable joint used for connecting two stick bars together.
To achieve this objective, the inner-lock foldable joint of the present invention has two base plates respectively connected to two bars, one side of each base plate articulated by way of a hinge, the inner-lock foldable joint having two depressions disposed respectively in opposing sides of the two base plates; at least one groove along an edge of one of the depressions; at least one latching block moveably mounted in one of the depressions; and a braking mechanism attached to the latching block for driving the latching block into or out of the groove. When the latching block moves into the groove, the two base plates are in a locked state, and when the latching block moves out of the groove, the two base plates are in a unlatched state.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.